Carddass Wars
Carddass Wars is an role-playing game developed by Tom Create and published by Namco Bandai. The game is part of the Carddass series. The game will be released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii on August 6, 2009. Series List *Ultraman *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *After War Gundam X *Turn A Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Debut) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Debut) *Sgt Frog (Debut) Characters Cartoon Network Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy *Jonny 2x4 with Plank *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah *Jimmy *Lee Kanker (NPC) *Marie Kanker (NPC) *May Kanker (NPC) Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Debut) *Simon *Kamina *Yoko Littner Sunrise Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchuuta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Master Asia After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Harry Ord *Gym Ghingham (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Debut) *Setsuna F. Seiei *Neil Dylandy *Lyle Dylandy Sgt Frog (Debut) *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Cast English Cast *Kathleen Barr - Kevin, Marie Kanker *Keenan Christenson - Jimmy *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kappei Jin *Leda Davies - Tiffa Adill *Michael Dobson - Master Asia *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Erin Fitzgerald - May Kanker, Nazz *Crispin Freeman - Harry Ord *Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu *David Paul Grove - Jonny 2x4 *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Kyle Hebert - Kamina *Matt Hill - Ed, Kira Yamato *Chuck Huber - Kululu *Janyse Jaud - Lee Kanker, Sarah *Peter Kelamis - Rolf *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Scott McNeil - Gym Ghingham *Annika Odegard - Loran Cehack *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Michelle Ruff - Keiko Kamikita, Yoko Littner *Christopher R. Sabat - Giroro *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei *Fred Tatasciore - Ultraman *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *James Arnold Taylor - Uchuuta Kamie *Jeffery Watson - Garrod Ran *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala, Double D *Alex Zahara - Lyle Dylandy, Neil Dylandy Japanese Cast *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Masami Furuya - May Kanker *Sayaka Horiuchi - Lee Kanker *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Tetsu Inada - Harry Ord *Marina Inoue - Yoko Littner *Masako Inui - Sarah *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Tetsuya Kakihara - Simon *Mika Kanai - Tiffa Adill *Katsuyuki Konishi - Kamina *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham, Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Yayoi Kuroda - Nazz *Takeshi Kusao - Dororo *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Shinichiro Miki - Lyle Dylandy, Neil Dylandy *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Toshihiro Nakamura - Rolf *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Kazumi Okushima - Jimmy *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Eri Saito - Marie Kanker *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Masayo Seguchi - Johnny 2x4 *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Masakazu Suzuki - Ed *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka *Wataru Takagi - Eddy, Garrod Ran *Hiroyuki Tsuru - Kevin *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Tomoki Yanagi - Double D Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games